


Eavesdropping

by anywh3r3y0uwant2g0



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Aziraphale & Anathema Device Friendship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0/pseuds/anywh3r3y0uwant2g0
Summary: Crowley had seen Aziraphale yesterday. Well. He did more than just ‘see’ Aziraphale. Crowley had kissed Aziraphale yesterday. And today he walks into the bookshop to find the angel on the phone with someone! When his name is mentioned he has no choice but to listen in...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Eavesdropping

Crowley had seen Aziraphale yesterday. 

Well. He did more than just ‘see’ Aziraphale. 

Crowley had kissed Aziraphale yesterday. 

Or had Aziraphale kissed him? 

It was hard to say but it was _wonderful._ It was everything Crowley had imagined and more. The fluttery feeling in his chest and the way all of the world had melted away well… let’s just say he was giddy to have another go at kissing. 

That’s partly why he was on his way to the bookshop. I say partly because he’s not only there for kissing. He’s there for anything and everything Aziraphale would give him. Teasing, cuddling, a walk in the park, _anything._ As long as it was with Aziraphale, it would most likely be fantastic. (he says ‘most likely’ because Aziraphale might want to do magic and that was definitely _not_ fantastic in Crowley’s books.)

While he was softly closing the door to the bookshop behind him he heard an angelic voice, “Dear girl? It’s me!” there was a pause as he listened to the girl’s response. He was on the phone with someone… a customer? That can’t be… he spoke to her so familiarly…

“Well… I actually have some news…” he sounded sheepish. Crowley waited near the front of the shop, only viewing half of the back of Aziraphale’s body from the open door to the back room. He told himself he was waiting near the door so he could leave if the call got too personal. Whether or not he would have actually left, we may never know. “Yes, about the er… Crowley situation,” excitement bubbled in his chest. If he was involved then he was allowed to listen. Right? Right. 

“Yes, er, alright. Yesterday we um… we kissed,” he said, uncertainly. Crowley watched him flinch and hold the phone away from his ear. Even from his position at the front of the shop, he could slightly hear a woman’s voice excitedly screaming profanity and Aziraphale’s name. 

“Slow down, dear,” Crowley could hear the suppressed nervous laughter in his voice. “Yes, I… it was quite good,” he sounded reverent. Crowley melted, leaning against a bookshelf with a silly grin on his face. 

“Well, I don’t know! It- we- er- well. Ok,” the person on the phone and his memories were getting him quite flustered. He took a deep breath to collect himself before continuing, “We had gone for a walk in St James’s Park, you know, feeding the ducks. It was a lovely day, I saw a small dog chasing a child and I turned to Crowley to make a joke about it but he was looking at them so softly that I couldn’t even-” he paused. “Ah, yes. Right,” Crowley could feel his embarrassment from here. Silly angel. He listened, “We went to the bookshop afterwards and had a few drinks. We were sitting on the sofa in the back together and I just… or well he… I mean we… he was sort of lying on me and then I just… we kissed,” he finished quietly. 

That was pretty accurate. Crowley liked to think he could have told it with less stumbling over words and more detail, but he was probably kidding himself. Just thinking of it made his heart go faster, as though it could feel where Aziraphale’s hands had been on his chest mere hours ago. 

He returned his focus to Aziraphale, knowing how easily he could potentially get wrapped up in that memory. 

The angel was quiet for a moment and then laughed breathily. “You are correct,” he said through giggles. Crowley wondered what the girl was correct about.

There was another beat of silence and then he scoffed. _“Of course_ I’m going to do it again, I’ve been in love with him for ages I’m not just going to snog him and move on!!” 

The feeling that had been building up in Crowley’s chest the entire time had now reached its peak. He walked to Aziraphale quickly, grabbed his face, and muffled a surprised and slightly panicky “Crowley!” with his lips. Aziraphale didn’t know how much he had heard and now he didn’t care. Crowley kissed any and all words he was going to say right out of his mouth, letting his impulses get the best of him for the millionth time. 

If they had been listening they would be able to hear a confused voice coming from the phone that Aziraphale had easily forgotten and now resided loosely in his hand near Crowley’s waist. “Aziraphale? Hello? Are you there?”

When they broke apart they were both breathless. Aziraphale did not look away from Crowley’s eyes as he slowly brought the phone up to his ear. “Anathema, dear? I have to go,” Crowley removed his glasses and then cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands again. “Yes, well… I’m doing it again,” this time he dropped the phone completely. It bounced in the air on the coiled string and emitted more excited screams and laughter until Anathema hung up, leaving them to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Comments and kudos never fail to make me smile :) Thank you all for reading <3


End file.
